Soul Eater: Hidden Behind
by nessthegoron
Summary: Maka suddenly disappears without a trace only to show up a few days later as an enemy of the DWMA. Can her friends find the truth hidden behind her new actions and get her back before she's lost to the darkness forever.
1. Chapter 1

At the moment Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki are on I mission to capture a witch named Robin Shadowsoul. They were running through a forest after her.

"This way, follow the great Black*Star," yelled Black*Star as he ran after Robin Shadowsoul. Maka and Kid run in close pursuit. They follow Robin Shadowsoul into an open field surrounded by thick tall bushes that look impenetrable.

"Looks like we got her trapped," says Liz. Robin Shadowsoul turns around. She is smiling like a lunatic.

Her arms transform into sharp blades. Robin Laughs and says "I'm a witch and a weapon, it's not that easy to catch me." Robin then dives strait at Black*Star who simply blocks with Tsubaki. Robin jumps back before Black*Star can attack her. Suddenly Tsubaki cries out in pain and comes out of weapon form. She then rolled into a ball on the ground, her entire body filling with pain.

"Tsubaki," cried Black*Star, he looked up at Robin and yelled, "How dare you hurt Tsubaki." Black*Star ran at Robin and hit her with his soul wavelength. Robin went flying into the bushes. She let out a noise of pain, which sounded like a bird chirp, as she hit the wall of bush. Robin then slid to the ground and smiled. Suddenly Black*Star collapsed in pain, he yelled, "a big guy like me will not be defeated so easily." He started to get up but then blacked out from pain.

"We can't touch her, how do we fight her," said Maka

"Leave it to us," said Liz. Then Kid started shooting at Robin.

"oh, fighting long range now," said Robin tilting her head to the side, "I don't really like that kind of fighting." Then Robin charged at Kid. She got hit by shot after shot but that did not even slow her down. She jumped into the air and karate kicked Kid in the face. Robins blade arms came down on Liz and Patty. Robin then jumped backwards, using kids face as a kick board. They fell to the ground, Liz and patty turning back into humans, and squirmed in pain. Black*Star was waking up again. Robin turned to Maka and smiled. "So your Maka," she said then Robin charged. Maka automatically attacked back not remembering not to touch Robin. Maka swung soul, his blade went deep into Robin left shoulder jumped back clutching her shoulder. She was still smile like a maniac.

Soul transformed out of his weapon mode unable to maintain it with the amount of pain he was in. Robin heard a noise from behind her and turned to see what it was. She saw Black*Star was back on his feet and glaring at her.

Robin bowed and said "I think its time I take my leave." A puff of smoke enveloped her and a small bird with a bleeding wing flew away. Robin was gone.

Despite they immense pain they had felt at first everyone felt perfectly fine within ten minutes.

A month passed and they barely remembered the incident.

Now Maka and Soul are in their apartment arguing because Soul had gotten detention, which had made him late for dinner and the food had gotten cold.

After a long argument Maka ran to the door and yelled, "I'm going to go get some fresh air," and ran out the door.

After she had been walking for about half an hour and it had gotten really dark stopped and looked at all the shining lights of death city suddenly a cloud of strange dust surrounded her and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul went to bed surprised that Maka stayed out for so long. "She must be madder than I thought," Soul thought to himself, "I'll have to remember to apologise her tomorrow morning."

The next morning he got out of bed and found that Maka was not in her room. He figured she still might be mad so she went to school early to avoid him. Soul headed to school earlier than normal so he would have time to apologise. He headed to the library and was surprised to not find her there. He was starting to get worried.

When Soul ask everyone he saw if they had seen Maka but no one had seen her since yesterday. Stein's class was first and he soon noticed Maka's absence and asked, "Where's Maka."

Soul answered, "We don't know, she went on a walk yesterday night and never came home."

"Interesting," said Dr. Stein, "If she doesn't show up by tomorrow you should go talk to death."

After school ended that day Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki went to go search for Maka. They stayed up all night searching but saw not even a trace. At six in the morning they all collapsed with exhaustion at Soul and Maka's apartment, not able to take another step. They all hesitantly agreed to sleep and talk agreed to Lord Death.

They went to Lord Deaths room at twelve the next day and as they explained Spirit was freaking out.

"That is worrying, I wonder where shhh…" Said Lord Death. At that moment He was interrupted when Sid and Kilik walked in. Kilik was looked pretty beat up, he was covered in bruises and scratches.

"We seem to have a problem," said Sid, "Kilik was attacked by Maka."

"You can't mean my Maka," exclaimed spirit, "my sweet little Maka would never do something like that." Everyone ignored him.

"What's more she abducted Thunder," said Kilik, looking worried. Everyone in the room looked shocked, this was Maka, she would never do something like that.

"She left this note at the scene," Said Sid, handing Lord Death a piece of paper. Which said, " _hello, I'm guessing that you want this thing back. So if you do come to the spot where we fought the witch, Robin. I expect for Soul, Kid ,Liz, Patty, Black Star,_ _Tsubaki and, I guess, Kilik and Fire. If anyone extra comes or anyone is missing, I'm afraid of what could happen to this thunder thing. You should be there at three on the 11. See you there, Maka."_

"That is Maka's writing," Said soul, "but I don't understand why she would ever do this. It just doesn't seem like her."

Kid responded, "I guess we are just going to have to go there and find out."

They argued about going and spirit was convinced he should go, but got turned down.

They ended up having to wait until it was time and then they set out on their journey to find Maka and bring her home.


	3. Chapter 3

As Soul, Kid , Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kilik and Pot of Fire they saw Maka standing at the other end. She stood there expressionless holding a scythe that was slightly smaller than souls scythe form. Behind her stood Pot of Thunder. Maka nodded to thunder who then skipped happily to Kilik. Maka then prepared to attack.

Maka lunged the scythe swinging in her hands. She brought the scythe down where Soul had been standing. Soul had move a millisecond before Maka's scythe would have cut him in half. Maka brought the scythe out of the hole it made in the dirt and swung it forward at the group. Black*Star deflected the blow.

Maka jumped back as Kid said, "why Maka." She gave no reply.

"Maybe its mind control and some horrible monster is controlling her" yelled Black*Star.

"This isn't something Maka would do of her free will," said Tsubaki.

During there talking they had not noticed that Maka had snuck up behind them. She swung a kid who didn't see her behind him but luckily Maka stepped on a branch making a sound that caused Soul to notice. Soul turned his arm into a blade and swung it above Kids head, countering the blow.

The group stopped talking, remembering they were in a fight. The fight was rather one sided seeing as no one wanted to hurt Maka but Maka seemed to be willing to kill them.

They fight continued but did not seem to be going, or at least until Maka hit Soul. She swung at Soul who dodged but the scythe was longer than he thought. It cut his are leaving a large gash. He stumbled back in pain but Maka didn't stop attacking. She swung it at his chest but at the last second she turned the scythe so that he was hit with the side of the blade instead of the edge. Soul wasn't cut in half by the attack but he was sent flying into a tree behind them with a large crash.

Black*Star yelled at Maka, "how could you do that, you're a horrible friend."

Maka's staid face blank but tears started rolling down her face.

"She can hear us," said Tsubaki.

"If we take out her weapon we may be able to talk to her," commented Kid. They all agreed that it might be their only way so the tried to find a way to attack the scythe. They soon realised that Black*Stars soul wavelength might be the only way that they had at their disposal so they set about a plan to get Black*Star close enough. It didn't that long since A scythe is simply not a ranged weapon. Soon Black*Star had his hand around the scythe and was sending out his soul wavelength.

The scythe changed back from a Scythe turning into a Girl that looked around six or seven. She had long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. The girl was crying. Everyone was shocked.

The girl through her tears cried "I'm so...rry Ma..ka "sniff" it..sss my fault."

"It's okay Evalin" Maka said to the little girl "she will not hurt him I can still win and if not there is always the backup plan."

The little girls eyes went big in horror. "You promised not to use the backup plan," Said the little girl her voice shaky.

"Your right," said Maka well putting down the girl. She then put on a mask and chucked a white ball on the ground. The ball exploded as it hit the ground letting out a cloud of gas that quickly surrounded everyone. Everyone but Maka started to fall to the ground. They could not get away; there reaction time was to slow since their heads were full of questions. Maka watched as they slipped unconscious.

They started to wake up groggy and tired. They were on the ground in their human forms and Maka was nowhere to be seen.

"That sounded like the real Maka, not some mindless person under mind control," said Soul. Everyone turned to him and saw that he was propped up against a tree his arm bandaged.

"Except for the fact that she attacked us," Black*Star yelled angrily.

"Yes, why would she do that? She usually would rather risk her life than see one of us hurt," responded Tsubaki.

"Didn't she say," Asked Kid, "that if she didn't win or use the backup plan someone would be hurt."

Liz started to say, "I wonder what the backu," But was cut off by a moan from behind a bush. Everyone was instantly to their feet and they all walked over to the bush and saw the little scythe girl and a boy that looked like her with the same black hair. They were both still unconscious. There was a note left beside them.

Tsubaki took the note and started reading it said, " _I'm sorry, but please don't blame Evalin and Evan it was not their fault. Robin Shadowsoul killed their parents and kidnaped them. Eva had to do what Robin said or Evan would be killed. Evan is Eva's twin and real meister. Please tell Eva that I'm sorry for using the backup plan and take care of both of them. Their good kid's. Please don't come looking for me, I don't want you to see me like this. Goodbye._

 _Maka_

They all looked at each other wondering why this note felt like a final goodbye.

Eva woke up groggily and saw her brother beside her. "Even," she yelled happily but then her face paled as she looked at the others around her. She started talking to herself in a shaky voice, "if he's here and were with you thennn." Eva started to bawl tears streaming down her face.

Kid looked at her strangely and said, "Maka says she is sorry for using the backup plan."

At that Eva started yelling at them, "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF SHE HAD NOT BEEN SO CONSERNED ABOUT HURTING YOU GUYS THEN WE COULD HAVE ONE. YOU ALSO HAD TO GUILT HER AND NOW SHE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsubaki.

Her anger gone and the tears returning to her face Eva said in a small voice, "Maka is gone, and is never coming back."


End file.
